Of Silver and Gold
by TheShadowfromAshes
Summary: A young boy is forced to leave Pallet Town after a turn of events. Years later he starts his adventures as he deals with the death of his mother and the uprising Team Rocket. I re-posted the story. Ash/? pairing. Might evolve into a harem. Sorry about it disappearing.
1. Prolouge

This little idea was stuck in my head, so I started typing. In this story Ash will capture 2 legendaries plus 1-3 legendaries you guys/gals would like to , but if you give me the right reason I'll probably add a few more. Pairings are undecided but it will be either Ash / any Johto girl; Ex: Jasmin, Karen, Lyra, etc. Or if you guys want a harem between Ash and Johto girls. I am open to suggestions for Pokemon Ash can capture, but you'll have to tell me why you want said Pokemon, because I do not feel like giving Ash every Pokemon suggested. Without further adieu here is "Out of Silver and Gold".

Disclaimer: I am not associated to Pokémon in any way.

Prologue

"What!" shouted an enraged little boy. "What do you mean that I have to move out of Pallet Town."

"I'm sorry Ash but after your mother's death, the adoption agency did not believe I would be capable of being responsible for you. Along with the fact that my son and his family just moved to Viridian City after gaining the rights for the gym, the agency said that my family won't have the time to cope with you." Answered an old man around the age of sixty wearing a red shirt with khaki pants.

"..."The old man was responded by an eerie sound of silence

" I am really sorry. If it were up to I'd let you stay." Said the old man guiltily with a sad smile.

The boy kept an intense stare at the man before a small frown covered his facial features. " So where are they going to send me professor."

A small sigh escaped the professor. " Newbark Town in the Johto region. You will staying with an old apprentice of mine. He is the head of the Pokemon Research Committee in Johto and the official professor that gives trainers their license and starter. His name is Professor Sebastian Elm. After the agency said no to me, I called him and asked him if he could take care of you as a cashed in favor. He said yes and we called the agency and they accepted. He and family will be the one that shall be looking after you from now on."

"So when will I be leaving Professor Oak" mumbled the young boy

A sad look found itself on the mans face but quickly dismissed as he saw the broken child in front of him. " You'll be leaving next week around noon, when the professors' assistant comes to pick you up. I'm sorry Ash. I wish you can stay but there's no way we can manage."

The now identified Ash looked at the professor with a sad but understanding eyes. "I understand professor. I'll see you tomorrow, I am going to start getting ready for bed and begin packing... not that there's much I'm going to be taking. Well goodnight Professor Oak."

The professor sighed and glanced Ash an apologetic look. "Good night Ash. I'm sorry about how this turn of events came to be."

Ash just gave the man a small nod and walked up the wooden stairs to make his way to his room ready to start packing and turn in for the night. As soon as Ash left the scene the professor gave a sad sign while his. The old man made his way out of the living room and straight into his lab, which he had built on to the side of his ranch style house so he could work comfortably at his house. As he arrived in the lab he went straight to his work station filled with all sort of research documents, essays, and his poetry.

As he started organizing his documents he glanced at a picture of a small family. There in front of an oak tree stood a young couple holding their child. A young man around the age of twenty-one, with pale skin, messy black hair and red eyes, wearing a red vest with white sleeves, light blue jeans and brown colored shoes, had his left arm wrapped around a beautiful young woman. The woman looked to be around nineteen and had a creamy color to her skin and had brown colored hair that reached her mid-back. Her outfit appeared of a white colored sundress that had a pink and yellow floral design. In her arms there was an infant. The baby had jet-black hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. He also had the same skin tone as his father. The thing that stood out in the infant was that two lightning shaped birthmarks he had on his cheeks. The family was smiling jubilantly.

A sad frown made it's way over to the professors' features as he remembered the young family. The only one that was left was Ash. Delia his mother had pass away a year ago and his father Red had disappeared after the Pokemon League had called him to finish the prosecution of Team Rocket, who he had vanished during the course of his adventure.

"I'm sorry Red... Delia. I was not able to keep my promises. Red, I was not able to protect your family like you asked and Delia I'm sorry Ash can not stay with me. Wherever you both are at I hope you can forgive me."

As the saddened professor finished his apologies, he saw a smooth, pale green, round object and an idea popped into him.

Well here it is "Of Silver and Gold". I hoped you liked the prologue. Anyways I will be talking about the death of Delia in later chapters through a nightmare or flashback Ash has in the future. I will probably post the 1st chapter between next week along with the 3rd and hopefully 4th chapter of "A Change in Perspectives" but I need to close the poll for I can finish chapter 3 and start chapter 4.

Oh. Quick question should I give Ash, Pikachu in this story. The egg will be his starter, but should I give Ash Pikachu?

Please review and let me know what you think until next time.


	2. Ending One Page Opens a New Chapter

I actually am surprised I had some time to type this O o

Anyways, I am going to have to go on a break, because my graduation is coming up. Talk about a reason to celebrate :D . Anyways I am so happy because I just got accepted to SMU (Southern Methodist University); where I am going to study to become a Criminal Lawyer. But right now forget about the college courses; Raise your drinks up and… Let's Get This Party Started!

Okay now that my personal life is out of the way let's talking FanFiction. Anyways as a majority of the Reviewers wanted Pikachu…. They'll get Pikachu. Just go to any store where they sell any Pokémon games, buy one and capture it. I'm just playing with you XD. Pikachu will appear in the story but not as his starter, that role belongs to the Pokemon inside the egg. About the pokemon in the egg' I am sorry to say that you guys have no option as to what Pokemon shall hatch out of it, because I already had one in mind since I started typing this story. But I can guarantee you guys/gals that you will like the monster of a starter I'll give him. Shipping wise, I am right now more inclined into an Ash/Lyra or Ash/Sakura (Kimono sister with the Espeon), as I can make those two Shippings work without having to put in a sorry excuse of a reason as to why they are together. Another one I can work with is Ash/Whitney as I can actually come up with a good excuse for them to be together. The hardest shipping for me to work with here will have to Ash/Clair or Ash/Karen, but if that what you guys want then I'll find a way to get around. But I would be extremely thankful if you could send me suggestions for these pairings via PM. If you guys are more inclined into the Harem, I am sorry to say that you'll have to wait longer for it to fall in place, because I can make it fall in place and have a reason for the story and honestly I don't want the girls in his harem to be his little sex slaves that want to pleasure him every chance they get. It would just take out the whole point of a harem,

Oye. Koichoco, to be honest I was not going to add an Absol on to Ash's roster (Did not even cross my mind), but after reading your review and thinking for awhile I decided that I will add one to Ash's team, but later in the story. Send me Reviews or PM's of what Pokemon you want Ash to capture. Remember to give a reason as to why I should add said Pokemon. Anyways here is the official Chapter 1 of, "Of Silver and Gold"

Disclaimer: I only dream about owning the Pokemon Franchise rights, but alas I don't because I am not Satoshi Tajari or Japanese at all.

A week had passed since Professor Oak had revealed to Ash that he would no longer be able to stay at his household, and would eventually end up moving and living in New Bark Town in the neighboring Johto region with the Elm family. As of a few minutes ago Ash had departed from the Oak family, leaving behind his beloved hometown, Professor Oak, Gary and Daisy, and their parents. Currently Ash was dressed in a simple black t-shirt along with a pair of denim blue jeans and blue colored low-tops. He was seating on a comfortable leather car seat on the passenger side of red colored Jeep, which was being driven by one of Professor Elm's aids named Spencer. The man looked to be around 25 and was sporting a brown polo shirt, khaki colored cargo shorts, and white colored shoes. They were driving to the southern side of Pallet Town, where a small harbor was located at, just a few minutes away from main part of Pallet Town. There, shortly after they arrived at the docks, they would go aboard a small ferry and set a sail to New Bark Town, where his new home and life awaited.

Presently his mind was not set on what was currently happening; instead he was lost in his thoughts as he remembered his farewells from the Oak family. He unconsciously started to rub on the smooth, pale green, oval shaped object Professor Oak had given him. But after living with the renowned professor for about a year, Ash did not need to be told that the item he was holding was a pokemon egg. A flashback came rushing back in to him as he remembered the professor giving him the precious item that not only hold the life of a pokemon, but also made him temporarily forget about his life's hindrance and succeeded to transitorily turn him back in to a happy young child.

[Flashback]

The sound of various Dodrio, housed by Professor Oak woke him up from his slumber. Ash groaned as the rays of light that protrude from the waking sun, momentarily stunned his vision from working exceptionally. As he tried to lift himself up from his bed he found out he was not going to be able as he realized there was a weight that kept him from being able to let him up from his current position. As his vision came rushing back to him, he was surprised to see a head full of long, soft brown hair snuggled up against his chest and an arm gently wrapped around his upper-half of his body as soft delicate fingers grasped his back. After taking a few blinks; a blush, which would make an Extreme Speed to shame, made its way upon his already shell-shocked face. There in the same bad as him, lying on top of him was Daisy Oak. What made the scenario more embarrassing for him was that his shirt was thrown against the wall, leaving him half naked. Ash stood…err… laid their frozen for Arceus knows how long, until a cute yawn from Daisy shaked him out of his thoughts. As he looked down, Daisy was cutely blinking multiply as her vision was adjusting itself.

As she opened her eyes, Daisy tried to take in where she was as the room looked rather masculine, until memories came rushing back as she remembered that yesterday she had persuaded Ash into letting her sleep with him with last night as that would be the last night he would be residing at the Oak's residence. Suddenly Daisy blushed furiously as she noticed both her's and Ash's current predicament. She was on the same bed as Ash and as she glanced down, she became aware that Ash was shirtless. She could not believe in her current stroke of luck. For being at such a young age, Ash had quite a muscular chest from helping out at the ranch. Even though Ash was a whole year younger than her all the Oak's and her friends knew of her crush for the raven haired boy, although the boy was oblivious to her affections much to her annoyance.

"Good morning Ashy." chirped Daisy as she called him by the pet name she had given him.

"Aww... Good morning Daisy." replied Ash awkwardly still not used to the situation he was upon, but he was not trying to think about as he added "Do you mind getting off of me"

For the second time, that morning Daisy blushed as she noticed she was on top of Ash clutching him as if as if he was her favorite teddy bear. "Ohhh... Umm. I'm sorry Ash." replied Daisy as she got off Ash. "We...ll. I'll see you in a bit. I'ma go change and meet you at the breakfast table." finished the brunette as she rushed out Ash's room.

As soon as Daisy left the Ash let out a sigh of relief as he sat up glad to be out of his predicament. He quickly got of his bed and made his way to his bathroom ready to get for the long day ahead of him. After fifteen minutes, the raven haired boy came out of the bathroom freshly showered and took a pair of clothes out of his packing bag. After dressing up he rushed down stairs and made his way into the kitchen where he was greeted by the Oak's. After eating a few flapjacks, a bowl of scrambled eggs, slices of bacon, breakfast sausage, and a glass of orange juice Ash left the table and went straight into his room. There he went unto his bathroom and opened the cupboard(?), quickly taking out a toothbrush and some paste. He then proceeded to brush his teeth for about three minutes. He quickly rinsed and grabbed a mouthwash out. He poured some of the liquid in a small cup and put the liquid in his mouth as he tasted the mint flavored as he shifted the fluid from one side of his mouth to the other. After a minute of rinsing he expectorated the fluid out. He then grabbed a zip-lock bag and put his belongings in there. He then walked out of the bathroom and packed the items into a backpack. After finishing that Ash walked out of his room and proceeded to spend the rest of his morning with the Oak family.

The morning passed by as Ash and Gary played with Professor Oak's Arcanine and the various pokemon at the farm. Shortly after that Daisy had managed to get Ash for herself and spend time with her departing crush. The morning then came to an end as the aid Professor Elm had sent arrived at the Oak's residence. After inviting the man into joining them for lunch they all went to eat at what was going to be their final meal with Ash. After lunch everyone ,except the professor, went outside ready to depart from Ash.

After a while the professor came out with a container made of fiberglass, that contained a green looking rock. "Ash my boy before you leave I want to give you this pokemon egg present. I'm sad and deeply sorry that you will have to move away from here. But aside from that I want to thank you for helping me around at the coral. As for the pokemon inside the egg, all I can say is that once that pokemon hatches you will have a powerhouse of a starter."

As Professor Oak handed Ash the container, Ash felt a life force talking to him. At first he thought it was his imagination but then he realised that there was a powerful aura radiated off the egg. The Oak's smiled as they saw something they have not seen since Delia's death. Ash had a goofy smile that plastered itself upon his face.

"Professor Oak! This is the greatest thing I have ever received! Thank You." danked the now excited raven haired boy.

"You are very welcome, Ash. After all the work you did here, I wish I could give you more." responde the old Professor. Suddenly the old professor looked like he had forgotten something 'very' important but momentarily shrugged it off. "Anyways I hope you have a good time over there at the Johto region. Goodbye Ash." finished the professor as he extended his hand.

Ash looked at the mans hand but proceeded to hug him with his free arm. "Goodbye Professor Oak. I will miss you." replied Ash as he held in the tears of his breaking departure.

"Hey Ash!" yelled a boy around Ash's age immediately catching our hero's attention. He had spiky auburn hair and black eyes. He was clothed in a violet/blue long sleeved polo shirt with a pair of light blue pants and brown combat boots. "After we start our journeys as trainers, I plan on having a battle with you..." said the boy as a small smirk appeared on his face. "So take advantage to your head start because you will need all the luck you can get against me... Ashy-boy."

A small groan escaped Ash as his friend called him by his annoying nickname, but he quickly retorted. " Gary don't you mean all the luck you can use against me. Remembered I crushed in the simulator with Magikarp."

The group burst out laughing as Gary's smirk quickly shifted into a pout. "Hey I used fire types and that Magikarp evolves into Gyarados." defended Gary.

"Yeah. Whatever floats your boat." replied Ah as he extended his hand to Gary. "But I agree with you, I am looking forward, to battling you. So lets both become strong trainer and have the most amazing battle the world has seen. Later Gary."

The brunette extended his hand and the two quickly gave each other a man hug. "I expect you to keep your word Ash. Just don't keep waiting. Until we meet again."

The best friends split apart as Gary's parents swiftly gave him a hug and wished him the best of luck for his new adventure over at the Johto Region. As he was putting his luggage inside the jeep, Daisy walked up to him with a sad smile in her face as tears threatened to fall out of her beautiful auburn colored eyes. (I have no idea what her eye color is)

"So I guess this is goodbye." mumbled the older brunette.

"Yeah. I guess." replied Ash as he put his pokemon egg on the passenger seat of the automobile.

"I'm going to miss you Ash." the girl softly spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you too." responded Ash. "But I have to go. I have no other choice."

Daisy nodded and threw herself upon Ash grabbing onto him as if her dear life depended on it. Tears started to shed from her eyes as her friend was going away to another region. Ash returned her the hug as he started to shed a few tears of his own. The two friends stood there as a few minutes passed by, but their moment was interrupted by the aid Professor Elm had sent.

The young 'lovebirds' separated and gave each other another farewell hug, although this one was shorter and and a brief goodbye. As Ash was about to enter the car, Daisy grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him around as she planted her lips onto his, leaving the future Pokemon Master completely stunned and surprised."

[End of Flashback] (Okay I had to write that scene as soon as came to me. I mean they're really aren't many Ash and Daisy Oak moments out there.)

As a couple of minutes passed by, Ash realised that they had arrived at the port. Sebastian got off the car and started to get Ash's luggage and was gesturing Ash to follow him. Ash followed his temporary companion as he put his backpack on as he grabbed the incubator that held his future starter and trailed behind Sebastian who led them to a medium sized vessel called the 'Sailing Seaking'. As he eyed the vessel that would be transporting Sebastian and himself into the Johto region, but Ash had to admit that this ship was very luxurious but it did not compare to other ships like the S.S. Anne, one of the most if not the most luxurious ship in the world. See when Ash was still living at the Oak's residence , he sometimes got to travel with the famous professor. But one time at a committee set up by the Pokemon League held on the S.S. Anne that year and the former Kanto champion had decided to bring his family and Ash along after the League invited him aboard after asking him to do an orientation. As they made their way to the entrance of the boat a security guard stopped them before asking them for their tickets. Sebastian reached inside his pocket and took out two tickets, which he flashed to the security guard who inspected inspected the tickets. The guard stepped aside after a few seconds and let the two travelers go through wishing them them to have a good time on the ship. As they boarded the vessel, Sebastian motioned Ash to follow him and guided the raven haired boy into a hallway where some of the dorms resided and gave Ash a key, that he assumed was most likely for his room.

"Okay Ash. You will be staying here in room 37, while I'll be staying in room 28 across the hall. If you need anything do not be afraid to call." said Sebastian as he moved towards the door and laid Ash's belongings by the room he would be staying at.

"Yeah. I got it." was all Ash replied as he took the key from Sebastian as he put the key inside the keyhole successfully opening the door. He then grabbed his luggage making his way into the room before he turned around and looked at Sebastian. "Thank you." And with that Ash made his way inside as he locked himself his temporary room.

As he entered his room he noticed that the room was colored a soothing cream. There was a queen sized bed by the left corner of the room with a mahogany nightstand right beside of it placed on the corner of the wall. A medium sized port hole was on the center of the backwall that revealed the small beach outside of Pallet Town. To the left of the entrance a 42" flat screened television was standing on top of a medium sized stand also made of mahogany. A small desk made of the same timber was reclined to the far right corner of the room with a desktop computer on top with a comfortable office chair in front of it. Next to the desk there was a door which Ash most likely assumed was his bathroom. Ash quickly dropped his luggage on the floor and made his way to the comfortable looking bed. He then proceeded to take out his precious egg and started soothing words to it as he started polishing it. Half an hour the Pallet Town native stashed the egg inside its incubator preparing to leave his room. After gently setting the incubator on the nightstand, Ash grabbed the luggage he had previously left on the floor and fared to put away his belongings. Subsequently Ash pressed on out of his room to explore what this ship had to offer.

After walking around the ship for a few hours Ash found out that he would be arriving at New Bark Town tomorrow in the noon. He was surprised they would arrive there so quickly, he had suspected that they would have arrived at New Bark in at least two days considering that they would have to pass Cinnabar Island and the large landmass that housed Tohjo Falls and the mountains that split the borders of Kanto and Johto. He had just eaten dinner and was making his way to his room to turn in for the night. As he entered his room grabbed some clothes out of his backpack and rushed into the bathroom, set on fixing himself for the night. After fifteen minutes Ash came out of the bathroom as a vapor of steam followed him out. The young boy then stashed his clothes away and proceed to nestle his egg. After polishing, talking, and fondling his egg, Ash squirrelled it away for the night as he lied down on his bed and brought the sheets over himself. Sending a few thoughts to his future starter Ash blinked a few times as he let the blanket of darkness cover him.

The next morning Ash woke up and decided to recapitulate his old habit of morning exercises that he had stopped after finding out he was moving out of Pallet. After jogging shirtless on the deck showing off the amazing body he possessed for a nine year old. After an hour of jogging he started doing basic things like push ups, crunches. and jumping jacks for another hour. After finishing the basics of his morning exercises Ash went straight into the gym on the boat oblivious to the looks he was receiving from a group of growing admirers. After finishing his morning exercise Ash went to eat at the buffet the ship hosted. After finishing his breakfast, Ash was making his way straight into his room but he found that easier said than done as a group of girls were always bumping into him and following his movements. After barely making it alive to his room Ash decided to freshen up and take out the smell of sweat from his body. As he stepped out of the bathroom the young boy checked the time and read out 11: 25. "Aww. If I don't hurry up now I'm going to miss my stop, and there is no way I am going to let that group of girls chase me around the ship again." panicked Ash as memories of him running out of the 'Mens' room rushed back as a group of girls of girls rushed out of the same location.

Ash was snapped out of his not so pleasant thoughts as a voice boomed through the boats sound system. "Sebastian Williams and Ash Ketchum please report to the boarding docks. We shall be arriving at New Bark Town in about roughly twenty minutes."

Ash quickly started gathering his belongings as he put the respective item where it belonged. After finishing he got his and backpack and put it as he grabbed his luggage and the incubator that housed his egg. As he stepped out his door he noticed Sebastian was stepping out of his room as well.

"Good morning Sebastian." called Ash catching the older man's attention.

A small smile crossed Sebastian as he felt Ash was starting to open up with him. "Good morning Ash. Rather fast trip isn't it?"

"Yeah. About that how come we are arriving so quickly even though we just left yesterday?" asked Ash as he started to remember the geographical course from Kanto to Johto.

"Well you see instead of crossing Cinnabar Island we took a shortcut that the league had finished constructing a few month ago. It was built in order for cargo chips to save time when making deliveries, but they have allowed cruise ships to use that route as well saving us from a three day voyage." replied Sebastian. "Anyways we should get going."

As the duo made their way to the boarding dock, Sebastian had to keep in a few chuckles when he noticed Ash was hiding behind him trying to avoid the group of girls who had posters of him and wore shirts with his face on it. Both guys immediately sweated and had a look of confusion upon their faces but Ash quickly hid himself as he felt the girls give a quick glance at his direction. Even though he was hiding and feared the ravenous fan girls, Ash had one question. '"How the did those girls get these shirts printed on board, and most importantly where the fuck did they get a photo of him?". Ash let out a sigh of relief as he thanked whatever deity had sent the strange girls away from the scene.

"I do not even want to know what that was about." said Sebastian as he shook his head in amusement. All Ash did was nod as he stepped aside and walked to the railings of the boat. In the horizon Ash saw an area with mixture of mountains, forests, valleys, and cave system to his right, which was the path to Silver Town, which was the place where the pokemon league was held at. As he looked to the left he saw a small dock that extended out from a small town he assumed was New Bark. New Bark was about the same size of Pallet Town, but looked more modernized than his hometown as he could see multiple stores and houses. He guessed it was smaller as it did not have the sheer size of the Oak corral. A few minutes later the Sailing Seaking docked at the small harbor in the small town. Immediately as the boat docked Ash rushed to the exit as he noticed the same girls that had chased him. After getting off the boat Ash was thankful as the girls did not notice him. Sebastian made his way out of the boat and waved to the people on the boat as it signaled it was about to start sailing.

"Well here we are New Bark Town. Hurry, I'm sure Professor Elm and his family are excited to meet you."said Sebastian as he made his way toward the center of the town. "Well Ash let's go meet your new family."

A look of depression crossed Ash as he remembered of his family and the Oak's. He silently followed the older man as he turned the page on his life and started beginning a new chapter in his life.

Well that all for today. The story will start picking up around the end of the next chapter or on chapter 4. For those who wanted Pikachu, do not worry Ash will get him later. Review and let me know what you think. Oh. Quick nores I decided to add Daisy Oak as a romance option for Ash, becuase honestly you don't see this pairing. Also should I have Ash recieve all 3 Johto starters?


End file.
